Crisis in a Foreign Land
by masterofUwU
Summary: This story takes place about a year after Link saved Hyrule. Because of the calamity that took place a century prior, many Hylians fled their homes and sought refuge in a strange foreign land which not much is known about. Now that the threat to Hyrule is over, Zelda wants the Hylians to return home, a sentiment shared by the refugees. But some strange presence is preventing this.
1. I - The Lynel

The crickets hiding in the nearby forest began their chorus signaling the beginning of night. Mothers beckoned their children home for supper just as the shops began to close. As Hateno village readied for night, however, Link was waking up after a well deserved nap. He had only arrived a few hours prior after having spent the previous two days travelling from Hyrule Castle to the tranquil mountainous village that hugged the sea. While most would loathe such a journey, Link trekked with the happiest anticipation. During his adventure, Link bought a beautiful house barriered by a quaint ravine that made him feel strangely nostalgic. Link was only ever sent to places where things happened, and nothing ever really happened in this village, but that is precisely why he liked it. However link was not here to soak in the peacefulness of his surroundings (although he certainly was enjoying them), he was here to kill a lynel that had made base at the beach where Hateno fishermen made their living. Not only had this lynel been harassing the fisherman, but had taken several livestock from farms. Prior to the calamity, the garrison at Fort Hateno could of been dispatched to deal with this, however, the newly rejuvenated and quite weak kingdom now had barely any men to spare, and Link proved himself multiple times of defeating a lynel on his own. After Link defeated Calamity Ganon, most monsters took refuge in unpopulated areas hidden from civilization, so having a lynel act so boldly had become a rarity. It will be the first lynel Link faces since his one man siege on Hyrule Castle, but he still remembered their weak points and how to fight them, but he still hoped that the night would prevent the need for a long and exhausting confrontation as most lynel fights were. He looked down from his home to the valley below bearing the soft light from the moon and prayed to the goddess Hylia before he headed to battle. The Champion of hyrule quietly walked through the empty streets of the village, illuminated by the glow emanating from the windows of the houses. He turned on to the path that lead to the beach and before long he spotted the lynel sleeping under some trees. Link brought only his sword as to reduce noise, and if everything worked out he would only need his sword. He began his cautious but speedy walk towards the lynel. Link only stopped for a second to notice severe burn marks on the lynel's body, then without another hesitation pressed his sword through the monsters neck. The lynel woke up to this shocked, and then angry, but before he could do anything Link was already out of of the lynel's range. The lynel attempted to let out a roar but it came out as a pathetic shriek, then promptly fell dead on the cool sand. Link took the valuable possessions that most lynels carry and headed back to his home. After a well deserved sleep and a traditional Hateno breakfast, Link headed back towards Hyrule Castle. On his way back he remembered hearing about a decently sized forest fire that was a couple minutes detour, and decided seeing this was worth his time. Seeing the destruction for himself as he walked through the charred remains of trees he noticed several Lynel footprints in the now aging ash that lead away from what evidently looked like the former abode of a lynel.


	2. II - A New Journey

Once Link heard the wind swayed grass of Hyrule field, he knew his journey was soon to be over. The path to the castle was beset on both sides by tall grass and ruins of Hyrule's past. The ruins of the former Lon Lon ranch always caught his eye, It filled him with hope that one day Hyrule will be restored to its former glory. As he got closer to Hyrule castle the sightings of people populating refurbished ruins became more frequent, eventually culminating in the currently being restored castle town. Some of the buildings had been rebuilt and populated by people, albeit mainly by workers currently working on the town. However many buildings still were undergoing restoration. Link asked a sheikah engineer overseeing the project of Zelda's whereabouts and he directed him to the throne room at the top of the castle. Link made a heavy sigh and began his ascent to the top of the castle. He wasn't very fond of this journey for a few reasons, the first being that it was simply long, especially to the top of the castle, which takes at least twenty minutes. The castle's many hidden passageways and secret rooms also made Link jumpy, as the last Lizalfos in the castle, as far as he knew, was found hiding in the jail of the structure nearly six months prior. Lastly the imposing spires of Hyrule Castle that seemed to scrape the sky always made Link feel uneasy and small, which now that he thought about it, meant that the original architect did a good job. Link saw many metal husks that once housed the evil spirits of corrupted guardians on his way to see Zelda, glad that he no longer had to clash with the robotic octopod cyclopes. It was late afternoon when Link arrived to the aged throne room. The sun seemed to be in perfect position, filling the room that use to be the center of Hyrule's power with warm light. Blanketed by this golden light, there she was, with her almost robe-esque, flowing dress, truly befitting the look of a goddess, Zelda. Now a queen, though she preferred not be called by that title. Ever since taking up the mantle as ruler of Hyrule, she has worked most admirably, especially given the conditions of her reign. All the tribes and villages upon her succession agreed to her rule with little quarrel, as it was her, and Link, who saved the kingdom from its greatest threat, and they believed that she would continue to do so. Being more than a century old also gave her the respect that came with age that hylians value so highly. She was perched upon the second floor of the room where the throne sat, looking at ruined statues that used to adorn the room proudly. Upon seeing Link Zelda descended down the stairs and broke the silence, "I trust that your presence here means that the Lynel is taken care of." Without waiting for response Zelda began again, "Many were lost in the horror that was the calamity, but many more fled, the population of Hyrule is less than half of what it was a century ago. If Hyrule is to not only be at peace but prosper as well, she needs her people, who are her blood, returned." Link, curious as to where this was going, stated "it has been a year since Ganon was subdued, once people hear that Hyrule is safe once again, I'm sure they will want to return". Continuing her monologue, she got to the point she really needed to tell Link. "I know they want to return home, Most of the Hylians who fled left in a group that eventually landed in a region known as Fiendi. There is no single government that is host to this mysterious land but all who reside there share a dark and ominous past. I've also heard that the inhabitants of this land have been most unwelcome to our kin. In order to get my people home as soon as possible I have sent what troops I can spare to assist in the safe journey, however, I have received word that they are having troubles. Apparently some dark magic is preventing anybody from leaving. I have also heard tales of a dark and chaotic entity trapped in that land. Link, rest well tonight, the morning after next I want you to travel to this land and investigate what is happening, the fate of the people in that land may be in danger. A sheikah man in the main building will give you the details of the journey there." Link had no objections and began to turn when Zelda began to speak again. "You may not remember your uncle very well but prior to the calamity he was a great mage of Hyrule, unfortunately he perished in Ganon's onslaught, however his family survived and fled Hyrule. It turns out that he is survived today by a few descendants who live in a different far off land in the mountains. His family has heard of your defeat of the calamity and wishes to return to Hyrule. I know this because during your absence your uncle's great great great granddaughter, whose name is Lilja, and who is also your first cousin four times removed, came to us to help during your trip to Hateno. She displayed great skill as a sorceress to us and wished to help. She also seems to really admire you, so um, you will meet her at the border of Fiendi." After hearing this overload of information, Link was too tired and confused for the questions he surely had, so he gave a simple "ok" as affirmation and headed down the castle.


	3. III - The Girl with the Goat Horn

It had been a long journey to Fiendi, Link crossed mainly through uninhabited wilds, defending himself from the creatures of the night and animals during the day. After a fortnight of travelling alone in the wilds, save for the occasional travelling merchant, Link finally stumbled upon civilization again in a town situated in a small duchy. The town was fixated beneath a hill with a river flowing in the middle of it. For some time now, Link had been eyeing a dark shadow filling the sky in the west. _I guess I don't really need a map anymore. _It wasn't long till he found the town's inn, marked by its unique sign featuring a standing, eyepatched rat gripping a dagger, beneath the words _Rat's Retreat._ The inside was mainly bare since it was only early afternoon save for a few patrons sitting at tables solitarily working on their mugs and a puddle of light golden hair on the bar donning a fanciful, large black coat with gold trim. The coat with hair was about links size and sported the Hylian royal family crest on the sleeve. She,-Link guessed she was a she based on her hand,-despite seeming unconscious, held a goat horn filled with drink upright. He noticed the barkeep looking rather annoyed at the girl and only noticed Link when he came right to the counter. "I hope you don't mind the riff raff" The short and squat old man said, gesturing towards the discognative girl at the bar. Link noticed the man take a glance at the blonde hair on the girl and then the blonde hair on Link and seemed to deduce something in his head since he then asked, "I hope you're not looking to make trouble here, are you lad?"

"Not planning on it, just want a comfy bed and some meat."

"Let's make an exchange, you look like capable boy, "I'll give you both for free if you haul that lass out of this establishment, everytime I try to she shocks me with lightning, a foreign sorceress"

Link thought twice but then decided that only a fool would decline free food, and marched towards the girl at the bar. Once Link had his back to the barkeep however, the markings on his shield displayed his origin. The barkeep barked out towards Link, "Oh no, I won't have another Hylian to add to the mess in here, take her and get out, the both of you." Not a second after saying this he was blasted in the face with a rush of water, Link turned to see that the stream of water issued from the girls goat horn, "SHUT IT FAT MAN!" She slurred out in a voice sounding like the sheep herds and grain whisky makers who lived in the hills of the Isle of Duncan, where Link visited as part of a royal entourage once in his past. Link's realized his hopes of falling into a feather bed wouldn't come to fruition. _At least I can buy some food in town._ Link slouched across town trying to find some place that would sell food. In his head he was dreading sleeping on the ground again, however, once he spotted a sign featuring streaming bread, his head immediately dissipated all thoughts but one, _Is that a bakery!?, THAT'S A BAKERY!_. Link broke into a sprint which startled the people who were already eyeing him. When he got to the window all trouble in the world faded and sleeping on the ground seemed trivial. Crepes of all kinds, honey, creme, even berry. _I deserve this_. Link wiped the drool from his mouth and proceeded to buy out the day's supply of crepe's. Link left the bakery with an ear to ear grin. He was making his way out of town when he noticed the girl from the bar stumbling through the street, gathering a lot of attention. _How could I forget about her?! The squat innkeeper said she was a Hylian, but her accent, whatever the case I should probably help her. _Before he could reach out to her, she noticed him. "I know you!" she proclaimed, pointing her horn carelessly at him. This time he got a better look at her, she was around Link's height, with dark green eyes evoking the grassy hills and misty forests of her homeland. The left sleeve of her great big coat prominently featured a bear facing sideways and standing upright, flashing its canines. Her coat was unbuttoned to reveal a white undershirt bearing a faint knot pattern at the center of its collar with intertwining patterns stemming from this surrounding the collar. Her shirt was loosely tucked into light tan trousers which in turn were tucked into boots, both of which looked strikingly similar to the ones link was wearing. "Well I was at the bar earlier" He replied.

"Noo I know ye from somewhere else".

Now that he heard her speaking he noticed her brogue was quite soft, albeit slurred at the moment.

"Hmm, I'm sorry but I don't remember you, are you from the Isle of Duncan?"

"Aye! Howdjya guess that? Oh well I guess my voice gives it away. But my great great grandfather was a Hylian, and a court mage at that!"

Upon hearing this Link remembered what Zelda said about his distant relative

"this may seem rather rude, but is your name Lilja?"

At this the girl did not reply promptly but instead narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Link.

_I probably seem creepy now, this is just some drunkard with a strange water horn, I should probably leave before she blasts me with it_. After a few uncomfortable moments she replied, "Link?!"

"Yep!"

She then tackled him with a burly and warm hug.


End file.
